


Bad Day

by JesusCheese



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusCheese/pseuds/JesusCheese
Summary: Hanging out with new hyungs is all fun and games until somebody's health is at stake. Taehyun learns it the hard way.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgetful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180085) by [still_a_piece_of_garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_a_piece_of_garbage/pseuds/still_a_piece_of_garbage). 



> title based off song : Bad Day by Daniel Powter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH476CxJxfg

If Taehyun were to pick the most timid member, it would be a toss up between Yeonjun and Soobin. He was a close follow up, Beomgyu after him, and Huening Kai at very last place. Now, this wasn’t always an appropriate ranking. When they were at home, Taehyun knew for a fact that Yeonjun would let loose, causing the rest of them to do so as well.

No, this ranking system was strictly for meeting their sunbaenims.

“They just make me nervous,” Soobin admitted after hearing that they were going to be with them and Lee Hyun, another idol at Bighit. “I mean, they’re them, and we’re-”

“We’re the rookie of the year, hyung,” Huening Kai said confidently.

“Not true,” Taehyun pointed out quietly. “Don’t jinx us.”

“Jinxes don’t exist,” Kai argued.

“Stop,” Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes fondly. “What will our sunbaenims think of members who constantly bicker?”

“That we’re just like them,” Beomgyu joked, avoiding a playful pinch from the eldest.

Yeonjun fell behind, throwing an arm over Soobin’s shoulders. “Don’t freak out about it. I know that we’re still tense because we don’t know them, but just think- this is the only way to do that, right?”

“Yeah, of course, it’s just...awkward.”

“And it will be for a while,” Yeonjun chuckled. “But it’s fine, we have Kai over there to do all the talking for us.”

They looked ahead at the maknae, who was practically skipping towards the room with his idols in it. Taehyun and Beomgyu were close behind, talking and laughing while also smiling at the youngest.

They opened the door, smiling and bowing at their seniors, who welcomed them with smiles and pats on the back. Soon enough, everybody found themselves with pretzels packets in their hands, surrounded by the comfort of easy conversation. It was still a little awkward, but it was growing easier with each word.

Yeonjun stuffed a pretzel into Beomgyu’s mouth, making them all chuckle at the boy’s expression. Taehyung walked up to Taehyun, looking happy despite obviously just waking up. “Try these ones,” he offered, holding out a cup of doughy deliciousness. “They're all different flavors.”

“Oh, awesome,” Taehyun said. “Do you know what they are?”

“Uhm, delicious? I couldn’t tell you the flavor. I could ask, but-”

“No, no, it doesn’t matter that much,” the younger said, popping a stick into his mouth, tearing it, and chewing it up. It was soft and sugary with small hard chunks of...of well, something. Taehyun had to admit, it was pretty delicious. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth.

Taehyung laughed at him, looking up when the door opened. 

“That good, huh?”

Taehyun turned around to see who was talking to him and Jin’s face came into view, his hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the blush. Jin pretended not to notice. “You should try some, hyung, it’s really good,” Taehyun said, happy that the mood was so easy. He often found talking to people that he didn’t know well very difficult- especially when they were famous.

“Maybe later, Taehyun-ie,” he said happily, patting his shoulder. “I’ve got to say hello to all of you. How long’s it been?”

“Not sure,” Taehyung said, finishing off the pretzel stick. “Oh wait, the concert in Chicago!”

“Right, right,” the eldest of BTS said happily. “That was a good day.”

“I have to agree.”

“Alright, you keep hanging out, I’ll be somewhere else. You should call Jungkook ‘hyung’. It might make him pass out.”

Taehyun chuckled, attaching himself to Yeonjun’s side once again. He watched, smiling, as everyone got into a playful argument about the best dialect, starting to feel heat rising in his cheeks. He handed the amazing pretzel sticks to Huening Kai and stepped back to take off his jersey, leaving him in only the long-sleeved white shirt.

His head started pulsing mildly, his palms growing sweaty and tickle growing in his throat and lungs. He snagged a water bottle from Beomgyu, drinking half of it before choking on it a bit, silencing the sound of coughing in his elbow.

“You alright?” Soobin asked quietly, hooking an arm around his waist. “You look pale.”

“I- it’s just really hot in here, I think if I-”

He started coughing again, this time not having much time to raise his arm. The air rushed out quickly, seeping back into his lungs much much slower. When he was done, he looked up. Thankfully, it hadn’t bothered the atmosphere of the room much. The coughing was louder in his own head than to the outside world.

“Sit down, here, just- there,” the leader helped him into a sitting position next to a sleeping Jimin. Taehyung was on the other side of Jimin, in an animated conversation with Lee Hyun. “What’s up? Do you need a drink?”

Taehyun took a deep breath, relaxing himself and closing his eyes. “I’m good, hyung. I just didn’t swallow right.”

“Do you need something, how can I help?”

“I have a big headache. If you could get me a pill, and- oh, see if you can find the thermostat, I’m burning up.”

“It’s not that h- nevermind. Stay here, I’ll look for the stuff.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly, resting his head against the back of the couch, Jimin’s presence calming him a bit (not that the sleeping man had any knowledge of it).

Gradually, he had more trouble breathing through his nose, the temperature growing steadily. If he was warm before, then god, he was sweltering now. He was feeling sticky, sweaty, and hot in addition to the pain in his throat and lungs. God, when would Soobin be back?

He tried pushing himself up to go look for him, to find the thermostat by his damn self, or at the very least, get to a place not so crowded. He didn’t make it far, the small strain of adjusting causing him to fall over in a wheezing fit. Right on Jimin’s lap.

God, as if he needed more embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Jimin said sleepily, accidentally slapping Taehyun in the head, which made him whimper, wheezing on the older singer’s thighs. “Shit, what’s happening? Namjoon, come here, something’s wrong with-”

“Holy hell, look at his face.”

“What’s wro-’

“Taehyun-”

“Did you eat these pretzels?” Kai said, kneeling in front of his teary member and holding out the sticks.

Taehyung nodded- a mere twitch of his neck- but it was enough.

“Taehyun, these had almonds in it,” Kai said, almost angrily. “How many did you eat?”

Taehyun pulled in a deep breath, squeezing Jimin’s leg as if his life depended on it. He needed something to pull him back to earth, because right now, he felt like his head would pop off and float to Mars any moment.

“Taehyun, how many?” Namjoon asked, kneeling besides Huening Kai. 

The kid’s face was white with red spots all over, his eyes were irritated and leaking into the fabric of Jimin’s pants. He was drooling, saliva on his face. The sounds of his breathing were the worst, though. They were tiny, almost imperceivable squeaks of air being forced through a windpipe all to small.

“H- h...hot,” Taehyung whimpered. 

“What…”

“It’s an allergic reaction,” Yeonjun said, turning to his members and pushing Kai out of the way. “Beomgyu, sprint down to our room and get Taehyun’s EpiPen. Now!”

“H...hot,” Taehyun whimpered again, pulling at his shirt.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get it,” Yeonjun said sweetly, grabbing the material and working it off of the boy’s skinny, sweaty body. it was more for his comfort than anything “Huening Kai, get a towel for him.”

The kid moved off to do so without any more words. The staff stood nervously as did the rest of the idols in the room, wondering just how the hell things could get this bad this fast. Jimin was staring down at the half-naked boy on his lap in horror, not even feeling the vice grip on his leg anymore.

Yeonjun bit his lip nervously as he saw Taehyun’s skin start to take on a shade of blue. “Jimin-hyung, I’m going to lift him off of you, and you need to get off the couch. Ready, go.”

He got is hands under Taehyun’s armpits, waiting for Jimin to get off before laying him down on his side. He set his hand on his shoulder to make sure that he didn’t roll back over. There were no more wheezing breaths coming from his mouth. “Can one of you call 911? Tell them he had an anaphylactic response to tree nuts and needs emergent medical care.”

“Got it,” Yoongi said off to the side, pulling a phone from nowhere.

Yeonjun could see that Taehyun’s eyes were about to roll back in his head. “Don’t do it, Hyun. Keep yourself here, Beomgyu’s on his way. You’ll be fine, but you can not pass out. Got it?’

“Here! Here, I got it!”

Yeonjun snatched the Epipen and- without a second thought- plunged it into his member’s thigh. It pierced the thin material of the shorts, stabbing through his skin and administering the medication.

After a few seconds, he took it out and dropped it onto the couch, massaging Taehyung’s thigh and whispering helpful words to him. Waiting for him to become coherent seemed like a lifetime.

He groaned, his breathing squeaking in and out. It was better than not at all.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Yeonjun asked, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Breathing better than before?”

His neck twitched, his head bobbing forwards a little. It was a good enough yes for him.

“Alright, keep your eyes open until the paramedics get here.”

“N..no, I- I d...don-”

“Listen, Taehyun, you stopped breathing, so whether you like it or not, the paramedics are coming.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“I got...sorry, I got this, but it took a while, and-”

Yeonjun grabbed the towel from hening Kai and laid it over Taehyun. “Thank you.”

“He said he swallowed wrong,” a voice from the door said. Soobin appeared, holding a bottle of aspirin. “I thought- he looked fine.”

“It happens quickly, there was nothing you could’ve done,” Huening Kai said. “My sister’s allergic to seafood.”

“I gave him the pretzels,” Taehyung said, his deep voice thick with emotion. “He asked me to check what was in them, but I didn’t-”

“Stop that,” Yoongi said tiredly. “The kid will be fine. The paramedics are coming, he’s breathing, and everything’s fine. Playing the blame game solves nothing. Got it?”

“Yes, hyung,” the TXT members said in unison, followed by grunts from the BTS members. The paramedics came in, kicking everyone besides Yoongi and Yeonjin out, seeing as they were the most calm. Well, that, and Yoongi just didn’t want to leave, so he told them no.

He was loaded up, breathing already incredible better, and offered a weak wave to everyone in the hallway. “This is so embarrassing,” he croaked at Yeonjun, oxygen mask making him sound garbled.

“It’s fine, you know they don’t care.”

“I drooled on Jimin-hyung.”

“Technically, you cried on him, not drooled. But seriously, he wasn’t grossed out, just worried.”

Yeonjun reached down, grabbed Taehyun’s hand, and kissed it, smiling at him kindly. Someday, he would find a gray hair in his head, and he would blame Taehyun. Well, all of them really, but mostly Taehyun.

“Thank you, hyung.”

“For what? Not letting you die?”

Taehyun hummed, obviously exhausted. Yeonjin just held his hand, walking to the ambulance and riding to the hospital.

“Well,” he thought, looking down at him. “If you wanted to get closer to BTS, that’s one way to do it.”

He sat back, pulling out his phone, and sending a brief update to the group chat, igniting a flame of questions. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you'd like :)


End file.
